Sinking Sky
by WitchHaunt
Summary: Revenge is the top priority for the mutant Emily, but when the hunter becomes the hunted, chaos is unleashed. Can Emily see through all the lies and discover the truth of why she was created in the first place? Takes place after FANG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride

Stars - countless of tiny flames that light up the midnight sky, giving hope to souls that are lost or have nowhere to go or return. Too bad my soul took a wrong turn and ended up in the bottom of a deep, dark pit without a single chance to escape. I can't even see the stars – never have, never will. All I see is darkness, no colors, shapes, or outlines. Before my soul decided to just burn the road map and go its own way, I couldn't have been happier and I believed that even though I was blind I still had a place to be myself. After that one day I realized that being blind made you a liability, made you weak and there was no way anything was going to change that. If I wasn't blind then on that day, the day my family was ripped away from me, I could've saved them, I could've fought to keep us together... and… alive.

My fist slammed into the brick wall next to me. Warm blood trickled from my knuckles and down my arm. The pain distracted me from my thoughts. Without warning a distinctly feminine voice flowed into my mind.

_Well that was a stupid thing to do._

"Shut up Vivienne," I muttered under my breath. Standing up from where I was sitting, I dusted off my old, ratty jeans. Deciding to sleep in an alley was not one of my smarter ideas. If I was a hobo I would have at least been smart enough to find a box to sleep in before I crashed. The buildings beside the alley didn't block all the sunlight. I was able to feel the heat on my skin and judging by that heat it was around noon give or take an hour. In about six hours it will be exactly one year since that day. Even the pain in my hand couldn't take my mind away from the memory filled with blood.

_Snap out of it!_

"I already said shut up! Just leave me alone!" Outside my alley it was really noisy and I doubted anyone would hear me let alone check why I was yelling.

_Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed… err… alley today. I was just trying to help. I'm in just as much pain as you are, Em._

"Yeah? Well why didn't you try to stop them?" I started stumbling towards the alley exit, tripping over a trash can after a few steps.

_Are you alright? Do you want me to take over?_

"No! I can walk perfectly fine!" That was just like Viv, always trying to change the subject.

_Okay I get it. I'll leave you alone for a few hours, but only if you fix that hand of yours._

"Fine," it would be simple enough, I just had to know what exactly was wrong. I brushed one hand over the injured one. After years of doing this, I could easily discover the severity of a wound with a simple touch. I had broken two fingers, some bones in my hand, and scraped my knuckles pretty badly. I smirked; guess I punched that wall kinda hard. With a quick flick of my wrist I straightened my broken bones so they wouldn't heal incorrectly. A sudden warmth came over my injured hand as I healed it. After a few seconds my hand was just like new and I wriggled my fingers around to make sure everything still worked properly. Healing was a precise art and one mistake could maim you. My stomach growled loudly. Healing could also make you really hungry.

I stood back up and tapped my hand on the brick building. As long as you had advanced hearing like I did, echolocation was easy. I was able to make it to the end of the alley without running into anything else. Getting out of this town before they managed to find me was my top priority. It was a good thing that I was already on the outside of town. At the end of the alley was an intersection. I could tell from the occasional honks of cars and the slight squealing of breaks. I tilted my head slightly to the side to hear better, making a map in my head. Around me there were people rushing to lunch meetings, to my left and right were brick buildings lining the street, but in front of me, across the street, I could hear the sound of lots of trees blowing in the breeze. There must be some type of small forest. It was probably my best way out.

I walked a little ways to the corner where I would be able to cross the street, getting pushed and shoved along the way. People suddenly started walking – the light must've changed. It was hard to keep up with everyone and when I got to the other side I almost tripped over the curb. As everyone kept walking down the sidewalk, I turned into the miniature forest. The ground was covered with shrubs and giant roots.

"Damn it," I muttered as I stubbed my toe on a protruding rock. This was one of the reasons I hated be blind – you could never see exactly what you were stepping on. It took about five minutes to get to the center of the forest. It was the perfect place to take off. Listening to make sure no one was near me, I took of my sweatshirt. I could feel my wings unfolding from my back and stretching out to their full length. They were at least sixteen feet long and for as long as I could remember they had never really fit against my back. They kinda stuck out which was why I always wore a baggy sweatshirt. Then from the back of my jeans I untucked my tail feathers; accidentally pulling a few out. Why do I have tail feathers you ask? Well have you ever seen a bird that could fly without some kind of tail feathers?

I crouched slightly getting ready to take off. Putting all of my strength in my legs, I pushed off from the ground and started flapping my wings. I clipped quite a few branches but I was able to clear the forest. Pumping my wings I flew higher into the sky above the clouds. Personally I really didn't care if someone saw me; to be truthful I really couldn't see if someone saw me anyway.

Finally I was free. Here it didn't matter if I was blind or not. There was nothing I could accidentally run into or trip over. My name is Emily, or Em as Viv likes to call me. I'm 97 percent human and 3 percent bird, barn owl to be more exact, and this is my story. I can only hope that both you and I survive until the end.

A/N: Thank you for reading my story! Personally I hate reading and writing first chapters so stick around for chapter two which is definitely a lot more interesting!

Thanks to everyone who edited my story and pushed me to finally publish it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride

The wind blew through my hair and whipped it around my head. The beating of my wings filled my ears with a slow, steady tempo, calming any frayed nerves. A smile broke across my features. I went into a spiraling dive and right before hitting the ground I pulled up shooting back up into the sky. Ever since I was born I haven't been able to see but when those scientists gave me my wings I gained some sort of sixth sense I guess. I have the ability to know what direction I'm going like some kind of internal compass and I know my altitude or how far I am above the ground. It helps when I'm landing so I don't go splat.

I continued flying and gliding in different kinds of loops and spirals, breaking through clouds at one point. I wonder what clouds look like. I mean, people say that they're fluffy, but how can they be fluffy and wet at the same time? I quickly stabilized my flight with my tail feathers before I could dip back into the clouds – I was already soaking wet.

A smile was still plastered to my face and for a few seconds I started laughing out loud. My hands covered my mouth as soon as I heard the odd sound. It's been over a year since the last time I laughed. Ever since Shiro died I haven't even cracked a smile.

_Hey Em, I'm glad you're finally starting to not act like complete pain in the neck, but I think something's coming._

I immediately broke out of my thoughts, "What do you mean Vi-" A swift blow to the stomach made choke on my words. My mind was racing. Who was it? Why didn't I hear them? Was I really that distracted? This was the exact situation that Jack had warned me about.

"What is it little birdie? No warm hug? Too speechless to say anything?" I recognized the voice, but no… it couldn't be him.

I managed to mutter a few words, "Fly? Is that you?"

"Of course it is. Who else could it be?" That would explain why I hadn't heard him. Fly is 4% dragonfly and his wings are absolutely silent. The last time I had heard his voice was that day… when Shiro died. I felt a hot anger spread through me.

"You were there weren't you?"

"Huh?"

"When those mindless soldiers killed Shiro!" My voice was rising in volume and pitch, "You probably led them straight to our house!"

Fly acted like he didn't even notice my anger, "So what if I did? I'm a bounty hunter and those scientists sure do have a lot of cash. I was able to last an entire year without doing another job, but now I need to pay some bills."

"Is that why you're here now?"

"Yeah, seems like you're worth quite a lot to them alive, twice as much as the rest of your family."

I couldn't take it anymore. My body was filled with bloodlust and with a screech of anger I pulled back my fist and swung it in the direction of where I thought Fly was. I hit nothing but air. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the top of my head and a knee slammed into my chest. I was left gasping for air once again.

"Tsk tsk tsk. And I thought we were having a splendid conversation." I tried kicking this time but I still couldn't hit him. "Personal I thought you were smarter than this Emily. You know that in a close combat fight I'm always the fastest and I know that you can hardly hear me, if at all. So how do you expect to fight me?" He kicked me in the back, making me yelp in pain. My wings stopped flapping and I started falling back through the clouds.

_I can take him on, Em._

"Fine Viv, but you can't fly." If Vivienne took control now we would turn into pancakes; she can't use my wings to fly.

_!Just land as soon as you can and I'll give him one hell of a fight._

It shouldn't be that hard since I was already free falling. I tucked in my wings and tried to make myself as aerodynamic as possible. Fly may be fast up close but he will never be able to beat a dive bombing bird. I was still about two hundred feet from the ground when I heard him call out behind me, "Trying to run off? There's no use, I will catch you eventually!" Fly was still about ten feet behind me. We started closing in on the ground. One hundred fifty feet… one hundred… seventy five… fifty… Fly was catching up… twenty five… twenty… fifteen… ten.

_NOW! Pull up!_

My wings shot out to catch me before I struck the ground. Fly went zooming past me and I heard him hit a few trees before he slammed down to earth. I knew right now would be a good time to high tail it out of there but I couldn't help wanting some revenge for how he humiliated me in the sky. "He's all yours Viv." I silently landed on the ground before I let go of control. It was kind of like falling asleep but without the sleeping part. Now Viv was in control of _our_ body and I was the helpless one.

A/N: On no cliffhanger :O - well kind of. So many questioned that need to be answered. What exactly happened one year ago? Who are Shiro, Jack, and Fly? What is with Emily and Vivienne? What exactly does Emily mean by letting Vivienne take 'control'? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks again for reading! Plus I would like to thank my first two reviewers for… well… reviewing. Special thanks go to Pectus Noctem and Feuer Vogel14 who helped me edit my story! I would give you guys all cookies but my brother ate them all. Thanks again and tell me what you guys all think of my story, it would really help me get better at my writing if you guys critiqued!


End file.
